


you swoon, you sigh

by sugafreepotato



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, except for hyunwoo and hoseok, fem!mx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugafreepotato/pseuds/sugafreepotato
Summary: Armed with twenty-three years of expertise in somehow screwing up everything she’s done, Minhyuk expects the same to happen when her stomach decides it’s the best time to release the butterflies every time she’s in a three meter radius of her new neighbour.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [blancsetnoirsr1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/blancsetnoirsr1) collection. 



> this took me longer than it should have but that's okay. i'd like to wish my sweet angel and first mx bias, lee minhyuk, a wonderful happy birthday (even though i'm posting this three hours early but i digress)! i hope he has the best years lying ahead of both him and monsta x.
> 
> i would like to offer an apology to the prompter as i have clearly went out on a tangent to what was offered but i hope this is cute enough to suffice! thank you, sweetheart, for leaving such a great prompt! the members, except for hyunwoo and hoseok, are genderbent bc fem!mx is too cute.
> 
> bonus: if anyone picks up which song the title is from, i'll send you virtual cookies!

Minhyuk  considers herself to be a woman of surprises, such to an extent where she's even flustered by herself on more occasions than others have.

 

Perhaps this is exactly when she flounders in front of Hyunwoo, her knees buckling and her heart tickling her stomach, she comes to a realisation that there's no other explanation for this feeling apart from one.

 

She's infatuated with someone she barely met a few days ago.

 

“Hello?” Hyunwoo calls, his voice containing the right amount of huskiness without him sounding like a dog. Minhyuk’s always loved dogs, anyways. She’ll take her chance when she could; besides, there's an Adonis standing right in front of her door.

 

“Hi, Hyunwoo,” she greets, a ethereal grin plastered onto her face with her teeth on full display. Minhyuk thinks she may not exactly have the body requirements down for this hot candy but she's certainly got the charms. What are her charms for if she doesn't flaunt it?

 

“Do you perhaps have some sugar?”

 

Minhyuk, having never stepped in her kitchen and always bequeathing the kitchen duties to Kihyun, panics. She doesn't know where the cutlery is, let alone the sugar.

 

“Could you wait for a moment? You can come in if you wish.” Minhyuk opens the door wider as Hyunwoo takes his shoes off and pads into the humble abode.

 

Looking back at the state of her apartment, she thinks maybe she should've cleaned up Kihyun’s and her mess after their impromptu celebration of Kihyun’s first official job as a chef.

 

(Kihyun would most definitely proud when Minhyuk does her part of the cleaning duties today.)

 

“I’m so sorry about the mess,” says Minhyuk, frantically opening every cupboard in search for the sugar. “We’re not like this usually.”

 

Finally, finding the container filled with sugar, hidden in the cupboards near their instant coffee powders, she walks back near Hyunwoo, who is currently loitering around the living room, admiring the many candid shots Minhyuk and Kihyun placed of themselves, on the wall, at various sites to commemorate their friendship.

 

“Who’s she?” Hyunwoo asks as Minhyuk approaches him, cradling the container.

 

Minhyuk swears she doesn’t stumble on his feet as she says a meek, “Kihyunnie. She’s been my best friend since we were in diapers. If you want any dirt on her, feel free to ask me.” She adds, unsure if Hyunwoo had a liking to his roommate.

 

Hyunwoo nods, his face void of any expression. “Does the offer stand vice versa?”

 

It must be his teasing words with little to no feeling hidden in them that makes Minhyuk’s heart beat faster than she’s ever felt. Perhaps it was the way he managed to be cute even while oblivious to Minhyuk’s flustered state that made her fall a little deeper for him, never openly admitting it could be something along the lines of love.

 

“Depends on your reason why, I guess,” she laughs, handing the sugar over to Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo simply grins, nudging Minhyuk’s arm with his elbow. “Would a ‘ _ I think you’re rather cute and I’d like to know more about you _ ’ work in that favour?”

 

Her heart stalls for a moment; she feels a deep flush rising to her cheeks. “Why don’t you tell me that yourself?”

 

As Hyunwoo walks to his door, he turns back and winks at Minhyuk, adding, “Maybe next time. I’ve got some cookies to make for my kids.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The moment Hyunwoo enters his apartment down the hallway, Minhyuk slams the door shut and leans against it, slowly letting her body collapse onto the ground as she fans her cheeks. What on earth was that wink or his remarks supposed to mean? Does he know how much inner turmoil he causes Minhyuk?

 

She’s shaken alert by her phone ringing, a familiar ringtone which could only belong to her daughter.

 

“Changkyunnie!” She greets, bright and chirpy, completely forgetting her worries at the call of her friend.

 

“Unnie, could you do me a favour?” Changkyun asks, not wanting to loiter around her reason for calling.

 

Humming, Minhyuk rests the phone on the coffee table in the living room before putting Changkyun on speaker and moving around to clean the mess left behind.

 

Sensing Minhyuk’s approval, the other continues. “I got a request last minute from a new kindergarten in the area. Namely, one of the newer teachers wanted to make a difference by having the initiative to make a webpage.”

 

“You just want me for my art skills, right?” Minhyuk adds a whining tilt to her voice, “I knew you'd forsake all the love and care I gave you.”

 

“Oh, unnie, come on,” says Changkyun. “You're the only one who knows what I need.”

 

“Why didn't you ask Hyungwon? She's a web designer, isn't she?” Flopping back into the couch after tidying the visible mess in no time, Minhyuk avoids thinking of Kihyun’s wrath when she finds the trash stacked up in her side of their shared room.

 

“Yeah, but unnie’s the best, though.” Minhyuk hears quick shuffling of feet on the line before Changkyun’s side returns back to a peaceful buzz. “They want to arrange a meeting with us to discuss what they want and stuff. What time works for you?”

 

"You know me," she says, "I'm available whenever."

 

"Alright, should I tell them to meet us for lunch tomorrow? I'll text you the details as soon as I hear it from them."

 

Minhyuk, hearing the blissful tone behind Changkyun's words, coos. "Don't hang up on me, yet, Kkukkungie."

 

"First of all, unnie," Changkyun laughs while trying to remain serious, "only Hoseok oppa can call me that."

 

"Actually, you know what, I feel like you prefer Hoseok and Kihyun over me! Is Jooheonie there? You know what, I'm coming over."

 

Hanging the phone on Changkyun, Minhyuk hastily grabs her house keys left lying on the key holder hanging on the wall. She considers herself extremely lucky with all of her close friends living, at most, twenty steps away from her own shared one. She locks the door behind and walks towards the unit at the end of their hallway. She moves away from the door after knocking abruptly.

 

"Unnie?" Jooheon calls out, her head peeking out from the small gap made from opening the door.

 

"Can you believe Changkyun doesn't talk to me anymore?" Minhyuk wails as she makes her presence known in Jooheon's and Changkyun's shared flat. "Where is she? I can't remember when I last coddled both of you."

 

Hearing Minhyuk's voice, Changkyun raises two fingers to indicate her position. She places his laptop on the other seat of their couch and spreads her arms, pouting.

 

She nuzzles her face into Minhyuk's neck and sighs. "I've been really busy lately, I'm sorry." Pushing the other's shoulders slightly, Changkyun lets a smile rest on her features. "Speaking of work, I got offered a stable position at Jooheon's firm and guess what?"

 

"What?" Minhyuk cards her fingers through the younger's hair, subconsciously smiling maternally. "Good pay?"

 

"Yeah, that too but wait for it." Changkyun lowers her voice to a whisper as Jooheon makes her way over to pinch her cheeks. "Honey, stop that. But, unnie, I can choose to stay home and do my job."

 

Jooheon kisses Changkyun's cheek, playfully, before turning to Minhyuk. "I've been telling her to join me to work but she doesn't want to go with me. Convince her, unnie. Please?" She smiles gently, bringing out her treasured dimples. “I think she’s ashamed of being seen with her best friend.”

 

Minhyuk widens her arms to accommodate both of her children, as she lovingly refers to them. Briefly kissing their foreheads, she sits down on the couch. 

 

“She’ll come around soon, Heon-ah.”

 

With that, the trio adjust their position on the sofa, making sure to be in the most comfortable position yet still be in each other’s warm embraces, and they slowly doze off into a land of bliss, where all that matters is the simple things in life - no jobs or any sort of hassle.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**whoami** _ 11:35AM _

does 2pm @ the diner down the street work for u

 

_ 11:35AM _ **minmoongie**

of course it does! ` u `

give me a call when u leave so i can join :)

 

 **whoami** _11:36AM_

i’ll knock on ur door

jooheon and hyungwon want to come along

is that ok

 

 _11:37AM_ **minmoongie**

the more the merrier ~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ki, you’re back!”

 

Minhyuk rushes from her position on the couch to hug Kihyun, who stretches her neck backwards to create some room for herself before wrapping her arms around the older. All Kihyun wants to do is lie down somewhere soft and sleep for a week but she doesn’t think she’ll receive that luxury anytime soon because of her duties as Minhyuk’s roommate.

 

“How was it?” Minhyuk drapes herself over Kihyun’s short frame, clinging onto her arms. “Was anyone mean to you? Was it busy? Do I need to beat anyone up?”

 

“I gotta go back in like an hour and it was fine,” Kihyun mutters as she stumbles into her bed, “just let me sleep for a while. Wake me up in half an hour.”

 

Minhyuk joins her and rests her head in the junction of Kihyun’s neck and shoulders before setting an alarm to wake them up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hoseok, you can’t just barge in here all the time,” Kihyun sighs as she lets her boyfriend wrap her in a quick hug. “What if Minhyukkie sees us?”

 

He lets out a whine, brushing her fringe away from her eyes. She’s always been too far hung up on Minhyuk discovering their blooming relationship - he couldn’t blame her, she’s always been the type to worry more about others’ feelings than her own. The one time she puts precedence over her feelings, she feels extremely guilty. 

 

“Babe,” he says, moving his hands to cup her face, “she wouldn’t mind. If anything, she probably has bets with Jooheon about us.” 

 

Although he understands it’s in her nature to be so anxious, Hoseok still has trouble comprehending her difficulty with Minhyuk being well and truly aware of their status. They’ve been friends (Minhyuk prefers to call them ‘sisters’) since they first knew how to recognise faces; they’ve told each other everything when it happens so why is this such a major issue?

 

“She might but I don’t want her to feel awkward, especially since you’re practically cheese in human form.” Kihyun slaps his hands away before they could try and tickle her.

 

“Dude, she coos when I call you cute and wolf-whistles. Like if that’s any indication to her response if she finds out about us, it’s gonna be great and painful.”

 

“Yeah, just like you.”

 

“Were you implying something about my abilities? I’ll have you know I make sure to take extra care,” Hoseok winks, “especially since you are my princess. Can’t give you anything less than what you deserve, hmm, hun?”

 

Kihyun grabs the pillow closest to her and buries her head in it, groaning. “Damn it, I meant your presence, you piss torch. This is exactly why I don’t want Minhyuk to know about you.”

 

He smiles a boyish grin and retrieves two coupons from his pocket, seeing as they were reaching another milestone, six months, in their relationship. “You know, I heard there was a new outlet open in the area and I got us some coupons. You ready to go?”

 

Wrapping her small and chubby fingers around the coupons before snatching them quickly, she inspects them. “Hmm,” she drags on, “these might do the deal for today.”

 

“Let’s go then, babe.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minhyuk’s front door shakes with such intensity she feels threatened until she hears Changkyun’s voice outside. 

 

“It’s the police. Open up!” Changkyun shouts, a playful grin on her face, as Minhyuk opens the door. She grabs her house keys, her phone and her sketchbook, along with her trusty mechanical pencil, and locks the home, before following Changkyun. 

 

“So,” Minhyuk says, taking comfortable strides across the hallway as they reach the elevator, “who are we meeting?”

 

Changkyun presses the ground level button, leaning against the walls of the elevator having done so. “I can’t exactly remember his name off the top of my head but he had a great voice.”

 

“Well, that’s really helpful. Good on you,” Minhyuk pats Changkyun’s back as they slowly step off the elevator. She spots the root of her recent emotional struggles and she waves, calling out a loud, “Hyunwoo oppa!”

 

He turns around, swiftly with a confused expression but breaks out into a smile when he sees Minhyuk.

 

“It’s nice to see you out here,” he says before noticing Changkyun’s puzzled expression. “I’m Hyunwoo, currently living on the third floor.” 

 

“Oh! We all live on the same floor then! I’m Changkyun,” she says, shaking Hyunwoo’s offered hand. She notices a strange expression on Hyunwoo’s face as she introduces herself before he nods. 

 

“Are you perhaps the same Changkyun who I’m supposed to meet for lunch?” 

 

“Hold on for a moment,” she says, “let me just wake my brain up.” Pulling out her phone to see her recent client’s name, she lets out a gasp. “Indeed, it is you. Well, we can all go together then.” Turning to Minhyuk, she adds, “Hyungwon unnie and Honey are already at the diner. They left after work together.”

 

“So, oppa, what does your request entail?” Minhyuk asks, moving closer to Hyunwoo as Changkyun stealthily changed their positions. 

 

“The kindergarten I work at doesn't offer much opportunities for possible parents wanting to send their kids there, and so I wanted to help the business bloom.”

 

“Ah, so you're a teacher?” 

 

“That's right.” He grins at Minhyuk as they near the diner. 

 

Changkyun walks ahead to open the door, waiting quietly as both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk pass through. While she queries about vacant tables and menu, Minhyuk tries to hide her flushing cheeks. 

 

As if he isn't already perfect for Minhyuk, she thinks. He has to go ahead and work with children. She tries not to think of Hyunwoo playing with children and she definitely tries not to imagine  _ their _ kids; she is most definitely getting ahead of herself, there's a time and place to think about things like this and this certainly isn't it.

 

“What about you?”

 

“Me?” She asks. “I'm an illustrator! That's why I'm here!”

 

Hyunwoo smiles broadly at her adorable antics as they follow Changkyun to sit down in a secluded corner of the diner, where Jooheon and Hyungwon are seated.

 

“Unnie!” Jooheon smiles, waving her hands erratically as Hyungwon offers a quick grin before eating a spoonful of her soup.

 

“Honey!” Minhyuk replies, just as eager, sitting next to Jooheon who creates adequate room for her. “Hey, Wonnie.”

 

Hyungwon grunts, looking up in Hyunwoo’s and Changkyun’s direction as they sit near her. 

 

Changkyun breaks the silence by tapping the closest wine glass with Jooheon’s spoon. “I believe introductions are a must at this point in time so…” 

 

She trails off, pleading eyes directed at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo stares back and gasps when Changkyun kicks his shin.

 

“Ah, yes, hi, hello. I’m Hyunwoo.” He stumbles, eyes fixated on Minhyuk as she laughs. 

 

“I know, oppa.” 

 

“I’m Jooheon and this is Hyungwon.” Jooheon moves forward to shake his hand. “So care to tell us your plans for the site? Amidst us, Changkyun, Minhyuk unnie and Hyungwon unnie take care of the design and I take care of the videos and audios, yeah?”

 

Hyunwoo nods, slowly getting familiar with the chaos that were the four ladies around him. 

 

“May I ask what sort of request creates less work for you?”

 

“Well, I mean,” Hyungwon trails off, “any request will create some hassle but it’s our job so…”

 

“Be quiet,” Minhyuk slaps Hyungwon’s thigh before turning back and smiling at Hyunwoo. “She doesn’t know social cues, forgive her. But, it wouldn’t be a problem for us, you see, since we strive to provide you with the best service possible!”

 

Even with the comforting presence of her closest friends, Minhyuk can’t bring herself to calm down in front of Hyunwoo, no matter how natural she attempts to act. She is most definitely and undeniably screwed in terms of her love life and she grimaces when she thinks of Kihyun’s teasing after she tells her about her new crush. 

 

Trust Minhyuk to think of Kihyun when Hyunwoo is seated across her, looking at her with warm and gentle eyes. 

 

“Well,” Changkyun clasps her hands together, “how about this, oppa? We’ll get our things out and we’ll start brainstorming while you can give us feedback, yeah? Does that sound good?”

 

There’s a collective hum and nod as Jooheon, Hyungwon and Changkyun make enough space on their table to place their laptop and Minhyuk takes out her sketchbook and pencil. She finds immense relief in the fact that during the time they would be working, she wouldn’t have to focus on his presence. 

 

“Okay, so I made a template for the site beforehand.” Hyungwon slides her laptop in Hyunwoo’s general direction as he stops it before it collides with the empty wine glass. “Check it out and tell me what you think.” She focuses on her nails, resting one leg on top of the other. “You too, Changkyun.” 

 

“Looks good,” Changkyun states, before turning back to her screen. “Could you send that to me asap?” 

 

Hyungwon retrieves her laptop from Hyunwoo, seeing his nod. 

 

“Sorry, I’m a bit late. Would you like to order?” The waitress asks, before placing a menu in front of Hyunwoo, making sure to bend her back, enhancing her busty cleavage. Seeing his face void of any response, she scoots closer behind him, pointing to the Chef’s Special dishes for the week, as she leans her chest on his back.

 

Minhyuk snatches the menu from her slender hands and flips it over. “I’d prefer a spicy chicken burger with some pickles on the side, please. Oh, and I’d also like a caramel sundae for dessert.” She doesn’t know what prompts her action but seeing the waitress glare at her makes her feel somewhat accomplished. 

 

She slides the menu to Changkyun who returns the menu back to Hyunwoo. “Same for me, please.”

 

“I’d also like the same order, thank you.” Hyunwoo says, handing the menu back to her, as she grins. 

 

“Alrighty! That’ll be coming right up, sweetie!” She struts away, swinging her hips, while Hyunwoo doesn’t even bother giving her a second glance. 

 

“Damn,” Jooheon whistles, “tried to get in but Minhyukkie was faster. Good job, unnie.”

 

Minhyuk closes her eyes and persuades herself that she only did it so that he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable and that her own feelings and insecurities didn’t come into play but as moments pass with her doodling small hearts into her sketchbook, she comes to a realisation that she is falling way too deep, way too quick. 

 

May God save her now, she thinks.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I think I might have cancer.”

 

Kihyun looks up from her position on her bed at a flustered Minhyuk, before gesturing to her to join her on the bed. 

 

“What do you mean?” She asks, combing the tangles out of Minhyuk’s hair with her fingers. 

 

Minhyuk lets out a deep sigh. “According to Google, I might have cancer or I might be in love so I chose the first option. I really hope I don’t have cancer.”

 

“Aw, Hyukkie,” Kihyun coos. “I think you might be in love, instead?”

 

Twenty-odd years into their friendship, Minhyuk knows that there have been a lot of instances where she hasn’t had to express herself as she has needed to with others; Kihyun knows her, inside and out. Seeing the mischievous grin painting itself on Kihyun’s otherwise gentle features, she thinks perhaps she doesn’t need to tell her outright. She’ll find out anyway. 

 

It’s always been like that, she thinks as Kihyun brings her closer into her strong arms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There’s a sharp and distinct knock on the door, alerting both Kihyun and Minhyuk from their experimentation in the kitchen. They share glances at each other, years of practice on their hands, as they both trudge towards the door. They haven’t had impromptu visitors in a while, ever since Kihyun sat Jooheon and Changkyun through a two-hour lecture about waking them up at three in the morning, requesting them to listen to their  _ ‘lit mixtape’ _ , as they had called it. 

 

(Kihyun does listen to it in the end and may have threatened Minhyuk, if, for some reason, she told them that Kihyun thought it was indeed  _ lit _ .) 

 

Minhyuk opens the door but Kihyun answers their visitor. 

 

“Is Minhyuk around?” 

 

She glares at Kihyun, who stifles her laughter seeing Minhyuk’s clumsy and rigid frame. She could recognise that voice  _ anywhere _ , even in her sleep. 

 

(Okay, so maybe that voice had been in Minhyuk’s dreams more than a few times and may have induced her to a sensitive and extremely emotional mess.)

 

“Of course, she’s right here, fanning herself,” reports Kihyun, the cheeky dimples making a prompt appearance as Minhyuk swears she can hear the evil laugh behind her words. 

 

“Ahem,” Minhyuk coughs. “Right here, oppa. Did you want anything?” Ignoring Kihyun’s nudges and subtle laughter, she tries to buy herself some time to fix up herself. “I did some rough sketches for the banners but I was planning on asking you if you had the logo or emblem of the kindergarten? And that’s when I realised I didn’t have your contact details and I didn’t want to disturb you at midnight…” she rambles. 

 

“I wanted to know if I could borrow you for a while?” He looks rather sheepish, which in turn sends Minhyuk’s heart into a frenzy. “I’ll bring her back, don’t worry.” He smiles at Kihyun.

 

Kihyun all but hurls Minhyuk in Hyunwoo’s direction and Minhyuk has to grip onto the corners of the doorway in order to rush back and grab her phone, sketchbook and keys. 

 

“I’ll be back.” She bids Kihyun farewell with a quick tap on her butt. 

 

“So,” she looks up to an uncharacteristically shy Hyunwoo, “what’s the plan, oppa?” Calming herself, she feels brave enough to wrap her arm around his tanned one. 

 

“Ah, I probably should have asked where you wanted to go,” he rubs his nape with a finger, “since I don’t want to go where you don’t like being.”

 

Son Hyunwoo has just proved to Lee Minhyuk, right then and there, why she still considers to entertain her feelings. He, a walking embodiment of a deity, had been considerate of her, a poor peasant scrambling to feed herself. If the sackful of butterflies her tummy had released didn’t mean the slightest definition of  _ love _ , she doesn’t know what else it means. 

 

Dazed in her daydream, she steps on her foot and almost trips, head first on the ground, if it isn’t for Hyunwoo’s strong arms and reflexes tightly holding her. She can smell the dirt on the ground but she jerks back as Hyunwoo brings her upright. 

 

_ Damn it _ , she thinks,  _ why, of all times, now? _ Of course, she was just cruising along, content with her life, when she has to go ahead and trip on her  _ own damn feet _ , right in front of  _ him _ . She curses at the fact that it was as cliche as it could possibly get and she tries to shake off the image of Hyunwoo’s flexing muscles as he pulled her back. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asks, concern painting his features. “You would’ve taken quite a fall…”

 

She brushes her skirt, without any reason needed, and paints a bright grin on her face. “Good as gold, oppa. Thanks.” She returns her hold on Hyunwoo’s arm. “How are you with coffee?”

 

He flashes a grin, “Love it.”

 

“I know a great place around here, shall we go?” She asks, fingers pointing ahead. “It’s actually thataway and it’s probably, umm, a couple of minutes away?”

 

“Sounds great, then.” He hums a little tune, turning over to face Minhyuk. “How’s things?”

 

Well, fuck. Her friends regard her as someone who is a little oblivious to social cues but even she knows that it isn’t entirely appropriate to say that recently all of her thoughts had been dedicated to him. Minhyuk thinks she could perhaps imply it, instead. If she wants some sort of progress, she’s going to have to initiate it, at the rate that things were progressing.

 

“I’ve been stressed about what kind of illustrations would best suit your needs, so I think it’s great that we can sit down today and talk about it!” She adds an extra thumbs up, in case he notices that she’s practically dying inside because of him. Life is good, but when temptations such as new neighbours arise, it isn’t the best. 

 

Her mother had taught her, time and time again, that there was no such thing as a perfect human. Well, she thinks, her dear mother had certainly not met Hyunwoo for that matter. She laughs quietly to herself. 

 

“Don’t get stressed about that, Minhyuk-ah,” he says, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You shouldn’t be frowning about anything.”

 

Perhaps she needed to talk about this issue with Kihyun immediately. Minhyuk certainly does not want to be admitted in a hospital with a heart attack, especially when she was only this young. 

 

“Oppa, you don’t need to worry about me. I’m tough,” she laughs. “I might not be as physically strong as Kihyunnie but I’m definitely strong mentally.”

 

What a lie, she thinks. She really has outdone herself this time around. 

 

“Is that the cafe you mentioned?” Hyunwoo points to the cafe on their right. Seeing her nod, he opens the door for her and walks in afterwards. “I’ll go ahead and order, could you save us some seats?”

 

With that, she ambles to the empty table amidst the buzz of the busy day.  Minhyuk sits patiently, grinning when she realises he forgot to ask about her order. 

 

Although she feels delirious in his presence, there’s something else knocking on the doors of her soul, something akin to peace and home. She may be jumping the gun, in all honesty, but perhaps this might exactly be what her mother told her when she was younger - ‘When you find them, sweetheart, you will be filled with a serene yet exhilarating feeling, deep in the realms of your heart’. Bliss, she thinks it is. 

 

Bliss is exactly it, she thinks, when Hyunwoo comes running over with drinks and treats.

 

“I should have asked you what you wanted,” he says, sheepishly. “I hope you’re okay with sweet drinks?”

 

Forget anything she has ever doubted, this is it. He is the man for her. 

 

“I don’t actually like sweet drinks,” she watches his growing frown and decides she should come clean, “I actually thrive on them. Thank you.”

 

“Phew, that’s a relief.”

 

“Anyways, regarding the project, I can show you some of the preliminary sketches and designs Hyungwon and I did. Oh, and by the way,” she says, taking a bite of one of the cinnamon scrolls, “these scrolls are so good. Try them!”

 

He nods, and follows as Minhyuk opens her sketchbook, flipping quickly through the little doodles she drew of Hyunwoo, before landing on the page for the project. She hands it to Hyunwoo, who looks over it roughly, with an ambiguous grin on his face. 

 

“I expected really cute drawings from you and you delivered,” he says. “The sketches are just like you, I think. Cute.”

 

Minhyuk sees a faint glow on his cheeks, as they give way to a small and adorable flush. 

 

“Do you? Well, I think I’d disagree with you,” she says, “since I based them off the man sitting in front of me.” 

 

Maybe this isn’t a natural response as Hyunwoo’s  _ giggling _ and Minhyuk all but accidently tips the table over when she tries to kick herself. The drinks and food are all scattered across the floor and he laughs some more. 

 

“See? That’s exactly what I mean.” He wipes the tears in his eyes, “You’re too cute.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hoseok!” Kihyun whispers harshly. Minhyuk had said she would be home within ten minutes and if she wanted to keep Hoseok under wraps, that's how much time she had left as well. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

He slides into the couch, sitting next to her, and snakes his arm around her shoulder, pecking her forehead briefly. 

 

“I didn't see my baby bear for three days and is this how you treat someone who missed you?” Hoseok pouts, letting his head rest in the crook of her clavicle. 

 

“Hyuk’s coming in five minutes, Seok.  _ Five goddamn minutes. _ Get your ass off the couch and I'll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“Babe,” he whines, tugging on her shirt as she stands up and tries to walk away. “It's fine. She won't mind.”

 

“You sure about that?” She loosens his grip on her shirt as she pads to the kitchen. “Here's the new recipe. Try it.”

 

Despite the throbbing ache pounding through his body, he trudges over to the table in front of the kitchen bench. He opens his mouth as Kihyun puts an adequate amount of the soup in the spoon, smiling abashedly when she eases the spoon into her own mouth and winks at him. 

 

“Treat yourself, I'm not your mum.”

 

She trains her eyes on Hoseok’s face as he eats a spoonful, watching him close his eyes and savour the taste.

 

“Hey, Kihyun?” 

 

She hums, arms wrapped around her chest. “Hit me.”

 

“I really think we need to get married.” He muses, moving closer to her. “Think about it ‘cause I want to eat this every single day of my life. I wouldn't even mind if you tried to kill me by overfeeding me.”

 

It isn't the first time and she doesn't feel as surprised as she used to be but she sighs, anyway, carding her fingers through his smooth locks. “What makes you think I'm not trying to kill you now, hmm?” She tilts her neck as he leaves small and ticklish kisses on her neck. “For now, though, let’s just focus on taking things slow, yeah? We’re in no rush at all.”

 

They stand there, relishing in each other’s presence and Kihyun realises that she hates the idea of hiding the man behind her grins after a particularly hard day from her best friend. The sooner, the better, she thinks. Perhaps, waiting for this long to tell her would make Minhyuk upset but it’s not she’s hiding it from her forever. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Speaking of the devil, Minhyuk struts right in through their front door, hands covering her cheeks. Upon impulse, Kihyun scrambles to push Hoseok away but restrains herself from doing so, opting to ask her, “It’s him, right?”

 

“Who?” She says, mouth agape. “Oh, hey, oppa.”

 

Kihyun arches her eyebrow, “The new neighbour.” She unravels Hoseok’s arms around her waist and walks to Minhyuk. “You like him, right?” There’s tilting lilt to her tone, one implying further knowledge. 

 

“Hold on, how did you know that?” Minhyuk musses her hair in confusion. 

 

Bringing a finger to her lips, Kihyun grins. “I guess you could say I’m psychic....” she lulls on, “and maybe a little nosy; just tell me already.”

 

“Sit down, then.” Minhyuk looks over to Hoseok’s general direction, “You too, oppa.”

 

It might be the added company of Hoseok but Minhyuk finds that she can’t bring herself to admit it out loud, even with Kihyun’s comforting pats on her thigh. 

 

“I’m scared,” she confesses, eyes sprinting between the two seated near her, “that this might be my body playing tricks on me. I’m absolutely terrified at the notion that this is a real feeling and that every time we talk, no matter how serious it may be, I just want to be closer to him?”

 

She sees Hoseok’s hand lingering on Kihyun’s knee out of the corner of her eyes and scrunches her eyebrows, frowning, “I guess it’s just like  _ that _ .” She points to his hand as Kihyun slaps it out of the way and crosses her legs. 

 

“Continue,” Kihyun urges. 

 

“What’s more to continue, Kihyun? You know me better than I do,” Minhyuk says, head lowering into her upright arms. “I just don’t want this to be a failure again.”

 

Kihyun hums slowly, reflecting on Minhyuk’s rare serious stances on subjects such as these. “You might as well just give it a chance,” she says, her voice calm, “since we can’t always predict how things might go. They might work well, this time round. You never know.”

 

Hoseok looks solely at Kihyun’s side profile, “Exactly.”

 

“Okay,” Minhyuk raises her arms, “there’s something weird going on between you two.” She continues, noticing Hoseok’s warmer smile and Kihyun’s now rigid posture. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

 

Hoseok interrupts, “And I said  _ ‘Hey yeah yeah yeah’ _ .”

 

Coughing, Kihyun slaps his chest. “What he meant to say, instead of  _ sing _ ,” she glares at Hoseok, “is that we might have been seeing each other for the past half-year?”

 

“Oh my gosh, that’s so cute!” Minhyuk squeals, clapping loudly like a seal, before regaining her composure. “And you hid this key information from me because…?” She asks ━ there’s always an underlying reason with Kihyun, no matter what.

 

“I thought you didn’t deserve it.”

 

It takes a moment for it to click in Minhyuk’s mind that Kihyun was indeed fooling around. “Wow, Kihyun. Twenty years of trust and friendship thrown away for a guy,” she plays along, “I can’t believe you.”

 

“I mean, at least she revealed it now,” Hoseok adds. “She’s been quite stressed out recently about how you might feel about it.”

 

“Aw, sweetie,” coos Minhyuk, caressing Kihyun’s full cheeks, “you were worried about me being against it? Don’t ever worry about that, I think you’re both cute for each other. This might be a little too late to say this now but Hoseok oppa, if you ever make Kihyun sniffle in the slightest, be prepared to catch these hands.”

 

“Got it,” he salutes. “She won’t ever frown in my watch.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first time it happens, Minhyuk doesn’t pay much attention to it ━ there’s always something (completely and utterly unnecessary) residing in her brain; for instance, the beatboxing video made with a baby’s cries. The second, third and fourth times, however, she picks it up. She still is tentative whether it’s just her biased heart speaking or else. 

 

Hyunwoo, who had just recently started to engage in some  _ friendly _ skinship and interactions, leaves her quite flustered after he decides it’s a very great idea to flex in front of any mirrors they walk by. (On a certain occasion, he was shirtless ━ Minhyuk swears she slept well that night, if having two hours of sleep was considered healthy.)

 

Exhibit A: They are currently walking downtown to the park for some fresh air ━ Minhyuk still doesn’t to question his good intentions ━ and they come across a light pole, which offers some reflection. Hyunwoo, using this opportunity subconsciously, stiffens his thick biceps right in front of her. She turns her focus elsewhere, wanting to keep her feelings pure, but he moves on, acts like it was nothing and smiles. 

 

“Nice view, huh?” He asks, eyes focused on the bountiful species of trees lying ahead of them. 

 

She wheezes, hunching over to catch her breath. “I’m sorry, what?” 

 

“The view ahead,” he says, voice as tranquil as it can get. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

 

“Oh.” She doesn’t mean for it to be as loud as it came out. “Y-yeah, it’s… nice, I guess you could say.”

 

His head whips around, “Is this not pleasing for you? Should we go somewhere else?”

 

There he goes, too kind for his own good. Minhyuk finds herself thinking that even asking her out to the park is a kind deed. 

 

“No, no, I’m sorry. I was just daydreaming.” She says, hoping that the excuse would provide her some leeway for her behaviour. 

 

She chokes on her own saliva when he grabs her hand and entwines their fingers together.

 

“Don’t get distracted. I wouldn’t want that.” 

 

Awkwardly laughing it off, Minhyuk’s voice is soft as she speaks. “I think I’m just about done with my part for the project. Maybe you could come over when the others are done with theirs and we can review it all together?”

 

“Sure,” he raises an equally awkward thumb, and they both laugh at the utter embarrassments they were moments ago. 

 

A few silent moments pass until Hyunwoo clears his throat, looking hesitantly over to her. “Minhyuk?” He avoids glancing at her when he gains some courage to continue. “This isn’t an easy thing but…” he trails off, eyes looking up towards the clear and empty sky, “I’ve been thinking a bit, recently ━ well, I mean, a lot, about you and us, really. When we’re together, you sometimes become really quiet and distant?” He says, his tone wavering. “I didn’t know how you felt but I thought I might have been too forceful?”

 

He pauses when he sees Minhyuk’s shake her head. He’s got a Minhyuk clinging onto him, whispering ‘ _ Never _ ’ multiple times and she pulls back, hands framing his face. 

 

“I wanted to do things right,” he begins, “You deserve everything great and more and so the least I could offer you is a proper date.” Taking notice of Minhyuk’s sharp gasp, he continues, “So, will you do the honour of allowing me to court you?”

 

Minhyuk giggles softly, shyly nodding, as she moves closer to him. She has to stay strong, she chants as her head starts to spin and her body starts to lose its balance. Her mind erases her of any consciousness when she falls into Hyunwoo’s open arms and black fades her vision.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Standing in the middle of the park with an unconscious Minhyuk in his arms isn’t exactly how Hyunwoo pictured this entire ordeal would go down but just like her, it is a little unexpected and unique. He rushedly fumbles through all of the options he could do and imagines him as the main character of a game ━ well, he is the main character of his own life, so that isn’t as ridiculous as he thinks it sounds ━ and figures out bringing her back to her apartment would be the best option. Kihyun might be home, he thinks.

 

(He doesn’t want to bring Minhyuk to his apartment and have her misunderstand ━ oh, the possibilities.)

 

Thankfully, the park isn’t too far from their complex and Hyunwoo walks swiftly back to it, making sure to carry Minhyuk safely and comfortably on his back. She isn’t on the heavy side but Hyunwoo finds himself thinking that he might not need to go to the gym this afternoon. 

 

Arriving in front of her apartment, he rings the bell, moving back to make adequate space. Kihyun opens the door and he raises his shoulder to indicate Minhyuk’s current state, before Kihyun ushers them into their room. Hyunwoo places her softly on the bed and whispers to Kihyun, “We were out walking when she fainted.”

 

A young man stands close to Kihyun, arms placed protectively over her waist, and grunts out, “Who are you?”

 

Kihyun answers for him, “Babe, he’s Hyunwoo.” Hyunwoo pretends he doesn’t notice Kihyun exaggerated eyebrow actions. 

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” the boy says, quickly offering his hand with a warm smile. “I’m Hoseok, by the way. Kihyun’s everything, if you didn’t know already.”

 

“I figured,” he says, eyes trailing over to Minhyuk. “Does this happen a lot?”

 

Kihyun lets out a soft hum, arms snaked over her chest as she leans against Hoseok’s strong frame. “Depends,” she says, “give me the premise of what happened.” 

 

“Long story short, we went out to get air at the park and I may have asked her out on a date. Was that a bad thing? Why did she faint?” 

 

Hoseok pats Kihyun, watching her hit her face in frustration, and sits beside Hyunwoo. “Listen, dude, from what I’ve heard about you from her, I think it’s safe to say that she thinks you’re absolutely flawless and that she doesn’t have a chance with you. Now, no matter how much Kihyun and I convince her that’s not the case, she didn’t believe us. So, in essence, you’ve made the right decision and she’s just absolutely shook. That’s it.”

 

Kihyun adds, “Hoseok’s right for once.” She giggles when Hoseok pouts but continues nonetheless, “Just treat her right, that’s all I’ll say. Oh, and another thing,” she twirls her hair around her finger, “Minhyuk gets affected by things very easily and so if I hear that she’s upset because of something you did, you might not face just these nails alone but all of ours’ ━ and I do mean the other girls, as well.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minhyuk opens her bleary eyes, taking some time to adjust her vision, and rubs them harshly. Taking quick notice of her familiar walls and the noise coming from outside, she stands up and stretches her limbs. The last thing she could think of was Hyunwoo wanting to  _ court her _ ━ bless his soul, she thinks, and his old-fashioned manners ━ and wonders if it’s only she had conjured in her dreams. 

 

Curious about the deafening buzz from what seems to be the living room, she takes steady steps and her heart flutters when Hyunwoo sprints over to her, hands on her forehead, “Are you feeling better?”

 

Looking around to see Changkyun, Jooheon, Hyungwon, Hoseok and Kihyun squished together on their small couch with Kihyun’s pink notebook playing a movie of some sort, Minhyuk blurts out, “Yeah, I think I am ━ now that we’re all together.”

 

They both move closer to the others as Changkyun reaches an arm out to pat Minhyuk’s head. “Unnie, we were telling Hyunwoo oppa about how we were finished with our part of the job. Oh,” she pauses, the mischievous glint taking over her eyes, “congratulations!”

 

“On what?”

 

“Do you suffer from amnesia as well now?” Kihyun retorts, leaning forward slightly from Hoseok’s lap. “That’s enough drama for a day. You lovebirds, sort your shit out and come back if you want to watch the rest of High School Musical.”

 

“Lovebirds?” Minhyuk echoes quietly, turning over to Hyunwoo for some explanation. “What’s going on, oppa?”

 

Entwining their fingers tightly around each other, Hyunwoo guides her back to the sofa. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and she snuggles into his warm side, not bothering to question how natural it feels or how content she feels inside. He leaves a brief kiss on the crown of her head. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

 

Her heart flutters as she realises the truth and decides she could grab this opportunity with both of her hands and run with it. Figuring they were out in the open, she moves closer to his ear and whispers the only thing that comes to her mind.

 

“I think  _ this _ could be the start of something new.”


End file.
